Exercising core muscles is a common way to stay physically fit. Specific exercises that target core muscles, including sit-ups, crunches, and planks can be useful for strengthening abdominal muscles but can also lead to injuries. Further, performing such exercises on hard surfaces can prove to be uncomfortable. Existing workout devices or machines typically move in one direction. This limits what exercises a user can perform. Further, repeatedly performing the same exercises can lead to decreased results when compared to varying exercise routines.
Accordingly, there is a present need for an exercise machine capable of comfortably and safely supporting a user through the performance of various abdominal exercises. The present invention is an abdominal exercise device that supports users while rocking or tilting on the present invention in order to strengthen core muscles. The present invention uses a hinged frame that bends with the user to provide stability throughout the user's full range of motion. Further, the present invention resists the movements of the user in order to enhance the strengthening of core muscles.